Rebel Creation
by sharky13
Summary: Rebecca wakes up in a cell along with a women in red, who will save her?  And whats so special about the girl that Rebecca saved back in the Marcus estate? Part 4.
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings

**Resident Evil Rebel Creation.**

**I do not own anything to do with this series (Legal wise)**

For this story I might do a prequel (Unlikely!) so I'll give the basic's now, on the Ecliptic Express Rebecca found a girl a couple years younger than her (16) she joined both Rebecca and Billy throughout the Umbrella training facility / the Marcus estate.

Later it is revealed that she was one of Marcus private experiments unknown to anyone (Umbrella, Wesker, Birkin etc.)

Through file's found in the lab it is discovered that Marcus had a agreement built through respect with Alexia Ashford, which before she froze herself sent Dr Marcus several samples of the Veronica virus.

The story does differ from the timeline so please don't complain to drastically about mismatched events.

This story takes place around four years after the events of the Raccoon city disaster and the idea is that most of the main Protagonists (Jill, Chris, Rebecca, Barry, Leon, Claire and Carlos have banded together in there fight against the Umbrella corporation).

That's about all I'll give away at the moment if you sound interested and like it, review it (Some of it my sound a bit farfetched but hopefully you'll enjoy it,).

**Chapter 1 Beginning's.**

"huh…"

Rebecca started to open her eye's, she quickly realised her arms and legs were cuffed, looking around Rebecca saw that there was a women in a red dress to her right, she also had her arms and legs bound.

The women started to come to, Rebecca distinctively heard the words.

"Shit this is just perfect…"

Escape her lips, The women was very pretty, Rebecca was fairly certain that she was of Chinese - American descent and had a feeling this women was the one that Leon would always smile about when he talked about her.

The women seemed to be surveying the room for something when Rebecca decided to ask.

"Hey are you Ada Wong?"

If the women was surprised she hid it perfectly, she turned as best she could and with a rather emotionless expression she replied.

"Yes how do you know that?"

Rebecca was slightly unnerved about Ada's emotionless expression, Rebecca's thoughts ran through her head, how can she be calm?

Rebecca realised she hadn't answered Ada's question and responded as quickly as she could.

"I've got a friend who talks about you, a beautiful women in a red dress, every time he mentions you he sounds like a kid with a giant crush"

Even in there current predicament Rebecca couldn't help but have a small giggle, Ada's expression changed for just a second, it was so fast Rebecca couldn't quite catch it, Ada spoke with the same tone as before.

"So who is this friend of your's?"

"Leon, Leon Scott Kennedy"

Rebecca was positive of what she saw, Ada didn't hide it quick enough, the smile that crossed Ada's face made her features seem even more beautiful, it wasn't hard to see why Leon had fallen for her.

Suddenly the door swung open and someone big grabbed Rebecca and dragged her out of the room, before she could even utter a sound.

After several seconds she was brought into another room and tied to a chair, looking around she could she what the rooms original purpose had been, The various instruments of pain were scatted around and the smell of blood was unmistakable.

Rebecca heard the door open and could tell another person had entered the room, as she attempted to turn and look suddenly a blunt object was slammed into her side, it was painful but not devastating the shock was more of a issue than the pain, the fact that they had attacked for no purpose scared Rebecca.

"You will answer my questions or you will suffer"

The man Rebecca hadn't seen was speaking, his voice sounded familiar and it only took a second for Rebecca's fear to sink into her soul.

"Wesker?"

"Well that make's things easier"

Wesker came into Rebecca's view and put his face right up to her.

"You will tell me where Chris and the rest of your renegade hero's of justice are hiding or you will regret it"

The man who had dragged Rebecca into the room came back into Rebecca's line of sight, he had rubber gloves on and was holding what looked like jump cables with sponges attached.

Rebecca had seen enough movies to know there purpose, Wesker had started talking again.

"The longer you refuse to answer my questions the higher the voltage goes up, it's that simple"

The man tapped the two sponges together and a bridge of electricity seemed to join the two for a several seconds, before pressing them to Rebecca's side.

Ada heard the screams even from her distance, someone had unhandcuffed her hands and then bound them with rope her, it seemed a pointless thing to do but Ada wasn't complaining, once the screams had stopped she didn't know why but she regretted not having asked the girl her name.

Seconds later the door opened and Ada saw the man who had grabbed the girl once again drag and throw her into the room, the man looked over at Ada with a wickedly sinister smile before slamming the door.

Ada rushed to the girls side aware that she must have been tortured and feeling disgusted that she hadn't been able to help the girl in any way.

"Hey"

Ada lifted the girls face onto her lap and stroked her hair, Ada wasn't particularly a motherly sort of person but comforting the girl was her current priority.

"Hey girly what's your name?"

Ada's voice echoed through Rebecca's head and she thought how beautiful it was.

"Re…Rebecca"

Ada looked over Rebecca's body, the lower part of her shirt had been ripped of, probably so they could apply whatever they did to her skin, and there was a nasty dark purple bruise covering a large portion of her side.

Ada's internal thoughts were racing, Shit they did this in less than an hour who knows how long this girl is going to be able to withstand what they do to her we could be here for week's, as Ada thought this the pessimistic side of her came out, this girl won't last days at this rate.


	2. Chapter 2 NGVT  001

**Chapter 2 NGVT - 001. **

Erika woke up, painfully aware that she'd been screaming in her sleep again, today was one of the first days that Rebecca hadn't come home before Erika went to sleep and that omen in itself told Erika that a new series of shit was about to happen.

Ever since Rebecca had found her in the Ecliptic Express they had been inseparable, Rebecca taking on the role of something like a mother to her, even though she was only two years older.

The group of survivors all currently lived in the same house and moved together to make sure Umbrella couldn't catch them.

Erika got dressed quickly as seconds later Jill walked in.

"Erika is Rebecca back yet?"

Erika turned to answer then suddenly felt something rise from her chest as a small trickle of blood escaped her mouth.

"No she hasn't"

Jill crossed the room and wiped the blood of with something from her pocket.

"You ok, you seen nervous, Rebecca's not stupid I'm sure she's ok"

Rebecca had told Jill a little about Erika, enough to know that there was something about her that Umbrella had done.

"Jill!"

Chris's shout rang through the building and Jill could tell there was something in his voice that meant he was concerned.

Jill and Erika went downstairs and saw that the rest of there group had all surrounded the computer, Chris turned to Jill and Erika, it wasn't hard to see something was wrong.

Suddenly a voice rang through the sound system of the computer.

"good to see you could join us Jill…"

A shiver ran down Jill's spine, that voice was unmistakable"

"Wesker"

Wesker's signature laugh rang out before he started talking again.

"Sadly I don't know where exactly you are, but after some research it wasn't hard to find a way to communicate with you"

The group looked slightly concerned at the fact that he could have found them this easily, All members of the group had, had contact with Wesker all except Leon, Carlos and Erika but they still knew enough about Wesker to understand he was bad news.

Wesker eyed the group before stopping at Leon.

"Leon Scott Kennedy, I don't believe I've met you face to face, oh well I'm sure you recognise my former associate"

Wesker stepped to the side revealing Ada who'd been tied to a chair, Leon went pale.

"Ada!"

Ada looked like she was about to reply when a large guy behind her knocked her out.

Wesker laughed again.

"Its funny I would never have suspected her to go against me until I saw how devoted she became to protecting you"

Leon looked like he was going to retort until Carlos put his hand on his shoulder.

"Leon its not the time"

Wesker looked slightly irritated at the fact he hadn't managed to get a more amusing response from Leon.

"Well I suppose Ada only has significance to Leon, but how about this"

Wesker gave the large man an order unheard by the others and seconds later another person was brought in and tied to a chair, the large man removed whatever it was covering the girls face, and the group froze.

It was Rebecca and she looked awful, obviously she had been tortured, None of them realised Wesker had been laughing until he stopped.

"Well that's was unexpected"

Wesker seemed to be looking past the bulk of the group, as the other turned the saw Erika she had gone completely white and the once wiped away thin trickle of blood had been replaced with what looked like five times as much, but what caught there eye's was how much thicker than normal blood it was, Jill moved quickly and went to help Erika the second she touched her skin she flinched, her body was frozen.

"Erika…"

Rebecca's voice wondered through the speakers, this seemed to jolt Erika back to life, until Wesker walked over to her a whacked something into her side where a particularly dark bruise had already been, as the group watched helplessly, Erika bared her teeth and growled like a wild animal.

"Sir"

Another man had entered the room and appeared to be talking directly to Wesker who's grin turned into a smile only the devil could match.

Wesker went back to face the camera.

"You are now surrounded I win, Chris I look forward to our reunion"

Carlos and Leon had already ran and come back with as many of the weapons they currently owned and had started preparing them, just as Rebecca's voice came through the speaker again.

"Erika… I need you to protect everyone… I'm sorry I need you to do it…"

Erika's eye's widened for just a second as she stood to her full height.

"Rebecca I told you when you saved me, I will do anything you ask me to"

Erika's smile didn't falter whilst all around her the groups face's looked confused, even Wesker looked annoyed at his lack of understanding.

"Rebecca I need you to say it to release me…"

Tear's streaked down Rebecca's face as she started speaking.

"I'm sorry… NGVT - 001 activate, current objective is the protection of our friends…"

Erika closed her eyes and seemed to slouch for several seconds before she once again stood as tall as she could, Jill and Carlos saw it first and there hands twitched over the guns, Erika's eye's had changed, they were the same eye's as the Nemesis monster.

The group seemed to come back to reality at the sound of laughing, looking at the screen they realised it was Rebecca who was laughing, as she turned to Wesker.

"She's going to kill you Wesker"

"NGVT - 001 objective confirmed"

Erika seemed to have blanked over as she seemed to be in deep concentration so Rebecca carried on talking.

"You think James Marcus devoted his life to just one experiment?

Out of the 347 test subjects Erika is the only success of Marcus's Next Generation Veronica Tyrant Virus"

Wesker didn't seem to surprised.

"Of course there are going to be secrets even I don't know, but seriously… that little girl was his ultimate weapon, how disappointing"

The windows behind the group smashed and the doors blew open and about fifteen of Wesker's personal H.U.N.K's stormed in.

"Put down your weapons and surrender"

What appeared to be the leader of the squad was bellowing commands, before Chris talked to his comrades.

"Guys put down your weapons we're going to have to wait for an opening"

All except Erika put down there weapons and kneeled on the ground, Wesker's voice once again came through the monitors speaker.

"Take that girl alive, I want to experiment on her personally"

Two of the H.U.N.K's stepped forward and fired one round into each of Erika's leg's, She didn't even flinch, she just looked up and stared at the two who had shot her, she lifted her arms and pointed her palms towards the two.

"Hostile's located termination in 5...4...3...2...1...0"


	3. Chapter 3 Released

**Chapter 3 Released.**

"3...2...1...0"

Erika's palm's seemed to tear and bleed as thin tentacles erupted from the once smooth skin, unlike the Nemesis's these tentacles weren't quite as horrific it seemed more like they were dancing rather than aiming to kill.

The two who had opened fire on her died almost instantly as the tentacles punctured there chest destroying there hearts in one fluid motion.

In the surprise the rest of the H.U.N.K's turned there attention away from the rest of the group and opened fire on Erika, who didn't seem to be taking any interest in self preservation.

Chris watched in surprise as one of the tentacles pushed his gun the few feet he needed to grab it, he looked up to see Erika making eye contact with him, Jill heard Chris's voice.

"She's crying…"

Jill looked up and saw it as well, even whilst killing the H.U.N.K's one by one tears were streaking down her face.

"Everyone back Erika up, push forward we need to get to the car's!"

Chris had started shooting taking a couple of the solders down, as well as organizing everyone to make a quick push to the backstreet where they had hidden there car's.

It didn't take long to push there way to the backstreets, Erika hadn't slowed down and within minutes all of the hostile's had been killed.

Erika saw Carlos drop one of the gun's, it was Rebecca's S.T.A.R.S berretta, Erika grabbed it before it hit the floor, Carlos watched Erika put the gun into her back pocket her holster already holding her own gun.

Carlos looked her up and down before speaking.

"No offence but with the hand thing why carry guns?"

Erika looked at him before turning away back to the car, she got several steps before she spoke.

"Gun's are a human weapon…"

The group drove for about a hour and finally stopped in a countryside lane, the city border was about twenty minutes back where they'd come from.

Chris spoke up once everyone was listening.

"We need a plan, first how are we going to find Rebecca and the Ada women"

The group was silent until Erika prodded Chris's shoulder.

"I can find her"

The group looked slightly reluctant apart from Jill and Carlos.

"In Raccoon city Jill was followed by the Nemesis monster which constantly knew where to find her, I take it you have the same instincts?"

Erika nodded, painfully aware that all eye's were on her.

"I'll drive"

Erika took the drivers seat just as Chris had a thought.

"Have you ever driven before?"

Erika looked at Chris in surprise and then smiled.

"No but how difficult can it be?"

Erika put her foot down and the car flew forward, after several fearfully sharp and inaccurate corners Erika seemed to have mastered driving, following her internal compass to tell her which way she was going.

* * *

Ada was once again cradling Rebecca's head, her feeling of guilt growing inside of her, they had taken the girl and tortured her three more times since Rebecca said the tables had turned and not once had anyone laid a hand on Ada.

Rebecca was now in a much worse state the bruise on her side had no grow to cover most of her stomach as well, she most certainly had at least one broken rib and her legs no longer seemed to be able to carry her own weight.

"Shit, Leon your friends better get here quick…"

The girl in Ada's arms moved in her sleep, Ada thought she could have heard her say something but didn't quite catch it, Rebecca twitched again and repeated herself, this time Ada caught the word, well more specifically a name.

"Who the hell is Billy Coen?"

* * *

Erika suddenly stopped looking round she sniffed the air to the rest of the group she looked sort of like a bloodhound looking for its prey.

Claire tapped Erika's shoulder.

"Is anything wrong?"

Erika turned she looked like someone who'd just seen someone for the first time in years, the confusion mixed In with the happiness.

"Its nothing important sorry for the stop"

Erika continued driving slightly faster than before but not dangerously, her thoughts were racing, how on earth had he known where on earth she was, Erika couldn't help but feel that her spirit was lifting, it had been four years since Erika had last seen Billy Coen.

About another hour past with very little talking and then once again Erika came to an abrupt stop just at the tree line, looking out the window the group could see a large castle several car's parked to one side, Erika had stopped about a mile away.

"Is Rebecca in there?"

Erika didn't notice who had asked the question but nodded in response.

Chris looked around and told them the plan.

"We split up sneak in save both Rebecca and Ada then get out, we don't know how much longer Rebecca can take what Wesker's doing to her, we'll take care of him another day"

Chris looked around at the nodding face's, one look on Erika's face told him everything.

"I take it we can't just sneak in"

Erika shook her head then stepped out the car.

"What you need is a diversion, you ready for this big boy?"

Chris laughed.

"I see your sense of humour hasn't been effected, so how are you going distract them?"

Erika smiled whilst she took on a deep in thought pose.

"You'll have to wait and see, just be prepared"

And with that Erika disappeared into night, leaving the rest to stare after her, Chris's smile held he knew she was devoted to saving Rebecca just as much as any of them were.

"Right two teams Barry, Jill your with me, Carlos you lead Leon and Claire got it"

Carlos smiled he liked being able to order Leon around it was good for a laugh, but still he wasn't going to fuck this up on a joke.

"Yes Chris this'll be easy"

Both teams were already making there way towards the castle they'd already split up to sneak in from different directions.

"Hey Jill"

Chris had Jill scoping out the area with her sniper, Jill looked up at Chris and merely responded with a glare.

"Jill can you see what Erika's doing as a distraction?"

Jill looked up at Chris again with the same glare before returning her eye to the sights, Chris and Barry both heard her speak under her breath.

"Holy shit, she can't be serious"

Both Chris and Barry brought out there binoculars and their mouths opened in surprise, Chris lifted his radio to his mouth.

"Hey Carlos you there?"

The short buzz of static lasted a second before Carlos's voice responded through the mike.

"What is it Chris already in trouble are ya?"

Chris sighed.

"You better get ready Erika's about to start her diversion…"

Carlos could easily read the unease in Chris voice and instantly became more serious.

"What is it she's doing? Hang on I can see her…"

Chris watched in awe as he saw Erika throw a car into the main entrance of the castle, the resounding explosion knocking a large chunk out of the outer wall, Erika's voice buzzed over the radio.

"You know how I like to make an entrance"


	4. Chapter 4 The Hunt Begin's

**Chapter 4 The Hunt Begins.**

Chris laughed along with all the other's, Jill suddenly spoke up.

"There's someone with her"

Chris quickly returned to gazing through his binoculars, several feet behind Erika was a fairly large man, from this distance Chris couldn't make out any defining features apart from a large tattoo covering the man's right arm.

"Mother love?"

Chris quickly pushed the man out of his head.

"Come on this is are chance, The others must have already infiltrated the castle"

And with that the three slipped into the darkness of the castle carefully listening to every gunshot and explosion they were sure were aimed at Erika.

* * *

"Hey Erika long time no see"

Billy looked practically the same as the last time Erika had seen him.

"That's true and this is just such a great place to reminisce"

As the last sarcastic word escaped Erika's lips a bullet blew past the side of her face.

Billy's expression changed instantly.

"You wanna try that again!"

Billy was firing his weapon whilst shouting at there attacker, they both saw the man collapse after a particularly good shot from Billy, removing the left side of the man's head.

Erika looked at him.

"Headshot huh?"

Billy laughed.

"Well after what happened, can you blame me for practising headshot's?"

Erika nodded, it did make perfect sense.

"Hey Billy how did you know that Rebecca was here or even that she was kidnapped?"

Billy didn't look surprised about the question.

"Friends in high place's, easiest way to explain it"

Erika just excepted the answer, honestly she was glad to have Billy back, and she knew Rebecca would to.

* * *

Wesker was fuming how, how had they ruined his perfect plan, it was that bitch, that Erika.

"I won't forget your name bitch"

Wesker had just finished another torture session with little Rebecca, even if they did get her out her chance of survival was growing slimmer, originally he had planned to prolong her suffering for day's, his plan was to make Ada feel guilty to the point of desperation.

When you dug deep enough Ada was just like that group lead by Chris, just another bleeding heart who wanted to save someone.

The door opened behind Wesker and the voice of one of his subordinates came through.

"Hey boss we've released the carriers like you said what are your orders now?"

Wesker looked irritated as he replied.

"Kill any intruder's on sight"

The door closed and Wesker was left in silence again.

"Chris, you'll pay for this"

* * *

Both teams lead By Chris and Carlos had just met up, even though the castle was big many of the doors were ether locked or had been blocked of by collapse's both old and new.

Chris looked at Carlos team, the three had blood splatters but didn't look like they'd been in to tough a situation, both teams had encountered several zombies that had been wondering the hall's.

"No luck huh…"

Both teams looked upset at the slow pace that the search was taking and every second longer it took was a second that hurt Rebecca.

"Come on let's stick together for the time being maybe Erika's already found them"

* * *

Ada was painfully aware that the place they were being held at was under attack, ordinarily that would be cause for celebration, she would have been happy had five minutes ago a segment of the ceiling hadn't fallen down nearly crushing them both, Ada was glad her speed hadn't suffered even after being trapped for so long.

The good thing was that Ada had managed to cut the ropes that had been binding both her and Rebecca, what was even better was the impact had broken the door open, but the fact remained that she would have to carry Rebecca and she didn't have a gun.

Ada Sighed.

"Caribbean… I could have been at the Caribbean but no"

Ada looked down at her once beautiful dress that had now been partially torn and shredded, Ada realised at once the last time Rebecca had been brought in that she was bleeding and wasted no time trying to bandage her wounds as best she could.

Ada closed her eye's and sighed trying to think of a plan when an unmistakable noise wondered through the door from somewhere out in the corridor, the unmistakable noise of a zombie.

"Shit looks like were moving Rebecca come on up you get"

Ada put Rebecca's arm over her shoulder and started to move as fast as possible to there escape.

* * *

Erika had blown through several more doors and even more solder's closely followed by Billy who was defiantly no slouch he was just as competent as Erika remembered and he'd even gained so knew moves.

"I guess an old dog can learn new tricks"

Billy looked around pretending the comment wounded him.

"You now I'm only 30 right?"

Erika looked around pretending to be surprised.

"Wow your gunna need a walking stick soon old man"

The two shared a laugh before rounding another corner and a bullet blew through Erika's gut blowing out a part of her back, Billy was quick at firing were the shooter had been but he'd already gotten away.

"Erika come on little wound like that won't kill you"

Billy had seen the impact and knew that must have been a specialised bullet probably hollow point or something similar, he knew something like that would defiantly hurt Erika a lot more than anything else, Erika looked up at him hiding the pain on her face.

"That'll recover soon"

Billy knew it wasn't that simple so he stopped.

"Come on give it five minutes then we'll carry on"

Erika was relieved that Billy had said it, then she sat down on the closest rock she could find and leaned against the wall.

"Thanks Billy"

* * *

The two teams were still together seeing as every hallway seemed to only lead in one direction, eventually they came to a crossroad.

"Carlos your team takes left we'll take right"

Leon had already started to make his way through when a particularly violent explosion caused a majority of the ceiling above him to collapse.

Not wasting a second Leon jumped, rolled and slide roughly ten feet away from where he had been, and now a boulder the size of a Mini was.

Chris looked at the location Leon had been only seconds before and now he was on the other side of the blockage alone.

"Leon you alright?"

Several seconds past in silence until.

"Yea I'm fine, I'm gunna carry on this way, nothing to loss right?"

Chris looked around at the other four who all looked like they'd been holding there breath.

"Alright Leon we'll meet up later, good luck"

Leon looked around and pattered himself down, he still had his custom Desert Eagle and his TMP, his shotgun must have fallen of when he had dodged the collapse.

"Yea good luck, see you later"

Leon took a few steps forward entering another corridor, looking around he saw two zombies, Hardly surprised Leon lifted his custom and fired two shots in quick succession.

The first shot blowing the closest zombies head clean of the second destroying the neck of the other zombie severing the connection to the host's brain.

Leon rounded another corner just as someone kicked him in the chest knocking him down.


	5. Chapter 5 Conflict Of Interest's

**Chapter 5 Conflicts Of Interests.**

Leon looked up expecting the end instead he saw… Ada was looking down at him a slightly surprised look over her face, Leon laughed.

"You know if you make a habit of this I won't ask you on a date"

Ada smiled as she helped Leon up.

"You like it really don't you"

Ada turned and started walking when Leon grabbed her from behind and hugged her.

"I'm not letting you go again you understand"

A tear made its way down Ada's face, how could anyone love her after the things she'd done she wasn't any hero and she knew that, but still Leon's voice was sweet and Ada knew maybe just maybe she could let herself be touched by his kindness.

"You win Leon"

The momentary sentimental moment had to be cut short and they both knew that, but when a painful moan came from in front of Leon he looked and saw that Rebecca had been put down by the wall and she seemed to be waking up.

"Ada did you carry her here?"

Ada looked at him, then broke eye contact to the floor.

"Yes, but I don't know how much longer she can last, she needs a doctor"

Leon looked at Rebecca and could easily see Ada was correct.

"Ada here take this"

Leon handed Ada a Beretta she hadn't seen since there first encounter.

"You kept that?"

Leon smiled and put it in Ada's hand, Ada ran her fingers across the cool metal, the Beretta she had dropped back at Raccoon city, before she fell making Leon think she had died.

"You really are a big sentimental softy aren't you"

Leon went red and Ada suddenly knew that her life was finally going to change for the better.

* * *

Billy and Erika still were again making there way through the castle's maze of corridors and Billy was painfully aware that the speed they were moving at had halved, that bullet must have done some serious damage, and Erika's breathing was becoming increasingly agitated.

"Erika rest there for a while I'll just look around ahead ok?"

Erika collapsed into the wall whilst nodding at Billy and he saw how just how beat up she was, he could see where most of the bullet holes had already started to heal but the shot that had dealt her the most damage had hardly regenerated at all and the hole didn't seem to want quit bleeding even after he bandaged it as best he could with some medical supplies he'd found in one of the room's.

Billy took one last look at Erika before walking round the corner, he saw another hostile with what looked like a SPAS - 12 Billy lifted his Colt M1911 and pulled the trigger, apart from a loud click nothing happened, Billy looked down in surprise his gun had jammed.

Looking up he saw the shotgun man laugh as he pointed the barrel at him and fired.

"NO!"

Erika had launched herself at Billy knocking him out of the shotguns wide attack radius, and the action resulted in a majority of the small projectiles hitting Erika in the stomach, considering how close the attacker was the impact wasn't that gory. For a second Erika didn't move then she lifted her arm up and pointed her palm at the attacker, no tentacles came out but Billy could see small lumps moving down her arm towards her hand, and suddenly the shots that had hit her erupted from her hand obliterating the shocked man in a matter of seconds.

"Erika are you alright?"

Billy was looking up at Erika from the floor, most of her cloths were completely shredded enough for Billy to see how many wounds covered her body close up leaving only small scars, Billy noticed that still the large wound hadn't changed.

Erika helped Billy up.

"Billy we need to find her quick"

Erika grabbed at her wound and grimaced as a large amount of blood decided it wanted out, splattering the floor with her thick blood.

She looked back into his face.

"I'm not gunna last much longer, I need to know she's safe"

As Erika finished she spat out some blood that had been collecting in her mouth, Billy could see already that she was getting close to her breaking point.

The two turned around suddenly as they heard several gunshots not to far away, Billy looked at Erika and held her shoulder.

"Stay behind me ok"

The two made there way around the next corner there gun's held up ready to fire, when suddenly three people ran around the corner straight into them.

"Erika you're here!"

Erika opened her eye's and saw Leon who was with Ada and Rebecca.

"Rebecca?"

Erika looked back at Billy and saw the concern and fury in his eye's as he grabbed her.

"Rebecca it's me, can you hear me?"

Rebecca opened her eye's her pupils were unfocused and had glazed over.

"Billy, I wanted to see you so badly"

Billy forced a smile.

"Yea I wanted to see you to, I see you got dressed up for me"

Rebecca let out a small painful laugh until it turned into a bloody cough.

Erika grabbed Billy's shoulder.

"Get her out of here Billy"

Billy looked concerned but knew that to Erika, Rebecca's safety was more of a priority than her own life.

Billy turned and grabbed the blonde guy.

"You better protect her"

The blonde guy looked surprised but he had the aura of a genuine good guy.

"I've got her, just get Rebecca to a doctor, we'll finish here"

Billy gave Erika one last look before disappearing around the corner carrying Rebecca away from the horror's she'd been dealt.

Leon and Ada looked at Erika and finally really saw her appearance.

"Erika are you alright?"

The urgency and panic in Leon's voice was hardly recognised on Erika who tried to hold back the pain she was in.

"Let's just find the others and get out of here okay"

Erika attempted to stand but fell back.

"Fucking hell"

Erika swore at how pathetic she was turning and the fact she knew she was going to get worse didn't help ether.

Erika managed to stand up on her second attempt with minimal agitation and managed to stumble forward in an attempt to hurry Leon and Ada up.

Erika only stepped forward a few feet when the sound of gunshots could be heard from not to far away.

Leon pulled Erika back as he stepped cautiously forward, signalling to Ada to back him up.

"Ready"

Leon looked Ada in the face with a new found determination, Ada simply nodded.

"Go!"

Both Leon and Ada jumped round the corner and simply stood up, Leon laughing as he lost his unusually serious expression.

"Thank god we found you guys"

Around the corner was the rest of there group, apart from the blood spatters they all seemed fine, the only thing Leon noticed was Jill looked pissed and Carlos was supporting an increasingly black eye.

"Carlos what happened to your eye?"

Jill gave Carlos a dirty look before turning back to Leon with a smile.

"Conflict of interests"


	6. Chapter 6 Escape

**Chapter 6 Escape.**

"Conflict of interest's"

Leon couldn't help but let out a small scoff, as Carlos gave him a look of guilt as he shrugged.

"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do"

Jill slapped him again, as Chris stepped forward.

"Where's Rebecca?"

The urgency in his voice was quickly joined with the others looks of fear, Erika stumbled forward.

"A friend of mine is taking her to a doctor now, we just have to get out of here"

Jill jumped forward to catch Erika as she fell over.

"Erika!"

Jill ran her hand down Erika's back as she looked over her wounds.

"Chris we can deal with Wesker later we've got to go"

Chris could see the panic in Jill voice, even without it a quick look over Erika's body was enough to tell him they needed to get out and fast.

"Alright, Barry you take Claire And Carlos and get the car ready to go"

Leon grabbed Ada pushing her forward.

"Ada go with them, try and catch up with Rebecca ok?"

Ada nodded with a smile as she gave Leon a kiss.

"This time I'm not gunna fall down some tube"

Ada laughed as she gave Leon a smile.

With a nod the four ran down the way they came towards where they had entered, Chris turned to Leon.

"Give me a hand carrying Erika alright"

Leon just got to Erika's side when several gas canisters came down the corridor, the four hit the ground before they even saw the gas masked H.U.N.K's walk towards them.

Jill was beginning to come to her dreams were haunted with the same monsters they'd had to kill on numerous occasion's, as she opened her eye's she saw the one monster that rattled around her head more than any other.

"Wesker"

Wesker turned, his customary grin never leaving his face.

"How nice of you to wake up, welcome to my lab"

Jill looked around, the room was fairly large and nearly every surface was white, apart from one darkened corner covered in dark red stain's, a chink of metal alerted her that she was attached to the wall.

"Well it looks like the other two are waking up"

Jill looked to her right where she could see Leon and Chris both tied to the wall just like she was, Chris got his voice out.

"You'll pay for what you've done Wesker"

Wesker laughed.

"Don't you ever get tired of failing you're mission?, besides"

Wesker stepped to the side reviling a very bloody Erika who'd become a lot paler than before.

"I wouldn't want you to miss this"

The three watched as Wesker plunged his fist into the wound in her stomach making his way through to the other side.

Erika screamed, the noise making the three shiver.

"Erika fight back!"

Jill looked mortified as Chris shouted, Wesker brought his hand back to his side inspecting the blood and other ex internal material that had come out with it.

"Fight back?, she can't fight back, do you have any idea how much blood she's lost?"

Wesker grabbed Erika's head and made her look into his face.

"Become my slave and I'll stop the pain"

Erika's lips moved but whatever came out Wesker couldn't here.

"Say that again"

Wesker moved closer to Erika's face.

"Fuck you"

Wesker stood back up another laugh flowing from his lips.

"I love people like you, so caught up in being the good guy's"

Wesker pushed his hand back through her wound.

"You do make my life more fun"

Wesker pulled out his gun, the S.T.A.R.S Beretta 9mm, and pointed it over her heart.

"People like you are in such short supply"

Wesker pulled the trigger and the short blast ruptured through Erika's chest impaling her heart and leaving through the other side, a small splatter of blood running over Wesker's shirt as another person entered the room.

"Sir do you need anything?"

Wesker glared at Chris and Jill, a large smile over his face.

"Feed that thing to the carrier's"

The man walked over to Erika's body untying her from her confinement.

"Yes sir, right away"

The man left carrying Erika over his shoulder as Wesker turned back to the three attached to his wall, he held the stare for a good ten minutes without saying a word, until several gunshots could be hear from not to far away.

The door flew open revealing one of the H.U.N.K's holding Erika over his shoulder.

"Consider this my notice… Sir"

The last word was laced with distain and disgust, as the man opened fire on Wesker, mowing him down with a barrage of automatic fire.

Wesker hit the floor his blood flooding the white floor, as the man entered the room and shot out the restraints holding the three to the wall.

"We've got to go now"

Chris looked sceptical but knew they needed to escape, Jill ran to Erika.

"She's breathing"

The gas masked soldier turned to face Jill and tapped his head.

"She has two hearts, it will take longer to heal but she'll be alright if we can get her out of here"

Jill looked surprised but didn't require further explanation, Leon grabbed there weapons from one of the table's in the room and handed them back to there owner's.

Chris kept his eye on the man.

"What's you're name?"

The soldier answered as they headed for the door.

"Mr Death"

As Jill went to close the door behind them her eye's widened.

"Shit"

Chris turned back and saw that Wesker was gone, Mr Death inspected the room.

"I thought he'd stay down longer…"

The group exchanged quick looks before Chris slammed the door to the lab, resulting in a echo snapping them out of there short lived staring match.

"We need to leave now!"

Somewhere down the corridor to there left the unmistakable sounds of zombies floated towards them mixed with the sounds of collapsing passageways and explosions, Chris muttered under his breath.

"Oh shit"

Mr Death turned to face the wall several feet in front of them.

"You should really prepare your escape plans, luck won't carry you"

And with that Mr Death pulled a detonator from one of the attachments on his body armour and clicked it. In comparison to the larger explosions that had been ripping there way though the castle, this one was fairly small. The resulting explosion had blown the wall apart revealing the outside that was so eagerly anticipated by the group. A loud skidding sound could be heard as the group saw a car had just rounded the corner with Claire and Ada sitting in it driving towards them. Claire leaned out the passenger seat window and yelled at them as the car came to a stop.

"Come on we need to get Erika to a hospital now!"

Erika came to long enough to speak her voice came out in a quiet rasp.

"Alex, I'm cold and tired"

Now the group were in the car which had started moving they looked collectively confused until Mr Death took his gas mask off, His face was surprisingly kindly.

"That's alright girly you go to sleep, tomorrow will be sunny"

Erika's eyelids had already begun to close because of her lack of strength.

"That'll be nice Alex"


	7. Chapter 7 Alex

**Chapter 7 Alex.**

Many years ago/ Erika age 3.

Erika looked around, she was playing in her family's garden when she heard the door being opened.

"Daddy must be home"

Erika spoke out to no one In particular as se ran for the house, as she entered the hallway her father picked her up and twirled her around.

"Hey baby how are you"

Erika hugged her father when she stopped spinning, and then looked up a rather fearsome man was standing in the corridor.

"So this is your daughter James"

The man's expression seemed rigid almost confused.

"Hey mister you need to smile, here"

Erika grabbed the mans hand and lead him into the dining room.

"Its time to eat now mister"

As the family started eating Alex just stared at the girl in amazement, How was she not scared of him, inadvertently the man started smiling, the girl looked at him.

"There you go mister now you look happy"

Alex kept his smile and actually felt it should stay there.

"I guess I do girly"

Several months had passed and Alex had come around fairly often something about the girl made him seem so very human, this particular day wasn't anything abnormal Alex couldn't find any difference until he got to there front door. He could smell it, Fresh blood wondering through the air. Alex kicked the door down having already pulled his gun out and made his way through the house. Two gun shots rang out as Alex rounded the corner to the dining room. Two men were standing above the already dead body of James wife and the now lethally wounded James who was still trying to protect his daughter.

"Fucking policeman not so hard now are you"

One of the men turned to see Alex standing in the doorway with a look of disbelief across his face.

"Looks like we have a witness, better fuck him up to"

The two men didn't seem to register that this witness had a gun.

"You fuckers are going to die here"

Alex lifted his gun and shot the hands of both intruders, the two looked panicked like rats trapped in a corner before Alex spoke again.

"And then death shall carry a swift judgement upon those who are found sinners"

And with that Alex blew them away. A sudden cry broke Alex out of his frozen state.

"Daddy!"

Erika was holding James head In her arms and crying, he was alive but in his state not even the most modern medical technology could save him.

"Erika Daddy's going to be ok, remember you'll always be my little girl and your mother and I will always be proud of you"

Erika was sobbing as Alex got closer to his dying friend in an attempt to ease his pain.

"Alex make sure she's alright please"

James started coughing and choking on his own blood but managed to carry on.

"It was an honour meeting you Alex, looks like I won't be able to cover your back anymore"

James laughed but cut short after another coughing fit.

"Your daughter will be with a family James, and you're the only person I have and ever will let cover my back, it was an honour"

About a year later Erika age 4.

Alex was leaning over his desk, after James death he'd wanted a more well paying job and Umbrella paid a lot, Nearly all of his salary went to Erika who was now living with a relative of James who seemed particularly trustworthy and an honest person in Alex's opinion. Alex was looking through a recently received envelope he had just got from them which was mostly pictures of Erika smiling. Several minutes passed before Alex's mobile rang, slightly surprised Alex answered the phone.

"Is this Alexander Deathfold?"

Alex looked irritated at the use of his full name.

"Yes what I it?"

"This is the New York Police Department I'm afraid there's been an incident could you"

Alex hung up he knew instantly where to go there was only one place he could think of to go, once in his car he took only half an hour to get to the house of James relative, which the police had set a parameter up.

"Hey you, Alexander Deathfold over here"

One of the police men was waving Alex towards him, once there the police man spoke whilst leading Alex through the house.

"We found your number as the main contact number so we wanted you to come straight away.

They rounded the corner when Alex saw the James relative on the floor with a bullet hole In his head.

"We rang you as soon as we found your number we wanted to know if you"

Alex grabbed the police officer around the collar.

"Where is she where is Erika!"

The police man looked surprised for several seconds before looking away from him.

"We can't find her, we think whoever did this took her away"

Alex released the man's collar and stumbled back a few steps whilst James last words rang through his head.

"Alex make sure she's alright please"

The policeman went back to Alex and asked.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way Alexander… what do you prefer to be called?"

The man looked sympathetic and was trying to make the conversation more personal, Alex looked up into the man face and spoke with a voice that sent shivers down the policeman's spine.

"My name is Mr Death.

About 12 years later Erika age 16.

Mr Death was making his way through his usual patrol route, he had been in charge of looking after the Marcus estate for roughly two years and had given up on ever finding Erika, and the fact he had failed his only friend had shattered his soul, now he only existed for the soul purpose of killing. Mr Death was walking past Dr Marcus's old lab when he heard some equipment buzz into life, he walked In to find a computer had automatically switched on and was running some kind of program. Mr Death just watched until the Programming stopped and was replaced with the words.

"NGVT - 001, Proceed…Yes?…No?"

Mr Death took his gas mask off, the thing made everything a strange shade, supposedly to make the eyes more aware to movement, Mr Death put the mask down before pressing "Y" on the keyboard. A sudden burst of steam came from the wall beside him as it slid away revealing a girl in a giant tube, the lights in the room were flashing as the girl suddenly opened her eyes and mouthed something which Mr Death could instantly understand.

"Alex"

Alex shattered the tube a strange medical solution spreading its way through the lab as he cradled the girl in his arms.

"Erika it's you isn't it"

Erika looked Alex in the face and smiled.

"You look better with a smile on your face Alex"

Several hours later Alex had managed to smuggle Erika onto the Ecliptic Express and was telling Erika what to do.

"I've organised for someone I know to pick you up on the other side ok, once there I'll find you and we'll go far away from here.

Erika looked scared.

"Why can't you come with me?"

Alex looked seriously at Erika.

"There's something's I need to take care of ok, I'll see you on the other side"

And with that the Ecliptic Express started to draw out of the station as Alex jumped out and gave a small wave before muttering to himself.

"They did this to you, Umbrella will pay for this"


	8. Chapter 8 Everything's Gunna Be Alright

**Chapter 8 Everything's Gunna Be Alright. **

Erika woke up her vision was blurry, several seconds later Erika tried to sit up the resulting pain made her spasm and thus landed on the floor, The pain made Erika let out a short sob coupled with several tears before someone with strong hands lifted her back onto the bed. All she could let out was.

"It hurts…"

Still with tears running down her face Erika suddenly felt someone pat her head, the surprise made Erika stop crying as she looked up into Alex's eyes, his smile was so blindingly honest even he wouldn't have been able to recognise himself.

"Alex"

Erika hugged him and cried for what seemed like hours before suddenly realising she didn't now where she was, looking around it was fairly obvious she was in a hospital and to the bed on her left was.

"Rebecca!"

Once again Erika launched herself out of bed, only to hit the floor with the same response.

"Damn it hurts"

Alex helped her up again muttering something about "Youth" and "What a pain" before Erika heard her name being called out quietly by Rebecca.

"Erika"

This time Alex helped Erika onto a wheelchair and took her to Rebecca, she didn't look in to bad a state considering what she'd been through, The cuts and bruise's had already started to heal and the colour was already coming back into her cheeks. Erika just sat there for several minutes Rebecca had already fallen asleep and Erika's eyelids were getting heavy, another few seconds passed before she had fallen asleep to, with the same thought circling her mind "Everything's going to be alright"

The next morning Erika woke with a start as she became suddenly aware she was surrounded.

"What's happening?"

Erika's voice sounded panicked at the sudden population of the room before Jill stroked her head.

"Alex told us you and Rebecca had woken up so we all rushed over to see you"

Erika smiled the panic leaving her as fast as it had arrived.

"Where were you?"

This question made Jill look slightly tense so Chris stepped forward and answered.

"We went back to the castle to try to find anything about Wesker but he's disappeared along with all evidence of his being there"

The group looked mildly defeated until Rebecca woke up.

"Hey everyone alright?"

The group laughed, Rebecca's vision seemed to be slightly off but apart from that she was fine she looked around as best she could and spoke out slightly concerned.

"Billy?"

Jill looked at Rebecca with a smile before pointing just to Rebecca's left, there Billy was fast asleep on a chair beside her, Jill held her hand.

"He refused to leave your side foe even a minute he must really love you"

Rebecca's pale cheeks had defiantly changed to a flushed pink before mumbling something that sounded like.

"He loves me"

Billy suddenly started to wake up.

"Rebecca your awak"

Billy was suddenly cut off as Rebecca had thrown her arms around him and kissed him.

"I love you Billy"

Through the cries escaping Rebecca, Billy could here her perfectly.

"Please don't leave again"

Billy wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm not leaving Princess, not again"

The couple were given there privacy as Erika just smiled to herself. Everything's gunna be alright.


End file.
